<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change In Direction by KaylaWaylaWoo95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070100">A Change In Direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaWaylaWoo95/pseuds/KaylaWaylaWoo95'>KaylaWaylaWoo95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert isn't so cringey, F/F, F/M, Fix It Fic, Kehlani is a badass, OC warning, Vampire Diaries my way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaWaylaWoo95/pseuds/KaylaWaylaWoo95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert and her brother just came back to Mystic Falls after their parents death, she's ready to get back into the simplicity of things and life. But that all goes flying out the window when she meets Damon Salvatore and his younger brother. This is a what-if story, what if Elena had actually met Damon first and remembered every bit of it. What if Damon stole Elena's heart before Stefan ever had the chance to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore/OFC, Stefan Salvatore/Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that if you absolutely love the way the Vampire Diaries is canon, this isn't the store for you you. This story is for people who ship Delena and Steroline more than they ship Stelena and Klaroline. I will say that just because you ship Delena and Steroline, that doesn't mean those ships will be permanent throughout the entire fic. This fic will consist of Season 1 of TVD as a whole.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1- The Meeting </p><p>She met him two days before she was set to return back to the school. Elena Gilbert remembered the encounter vividly. She had been complaining over her brother Jeremy’s behavior to her Aunt, before she decided to step outside to get some fresh air. He was walking down the street of her neighborhood, tall with this dark and mysterious look to him. He has a casually smirk on his face as he stared ahead of him as he walked, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and a leather jacket hugging his body. Elena couldn’t help but watch him as she stood on her porch, hoping to watch as he walked past, but she was entirely caught off guard when he paused in his strides right past her home’s walkway, and he turned to look at her with that same smirk. </p><p>Her cheeks flushed and she tried to quickly avert her gaze. </p><p>“Hey there.” He called up to her, and Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up. </p><p>“Hi… I’ve never seen you around here. It’s pretty late out.” Elena called back to the mystery man, crossing her arms over her chest a bit self consciously as he stared at her. </p><p>“Late night walks are kind of my thing.” He quipped in return. He turned, walking a bit up the walkway, but not stepping up on the porch. “I just moved into town not too long ago, my name is Damon.” </p><p>“Well, Damon… you should get inside before it gets too late. Mystic Falls is…. Well Mystic Falls is actually pretty boring, but still.” She said and gave a small smile. “I’m Elena.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you Elena… you’re right I should probably head inside. But maybe I’ll see you around soon?” Damon questioned, raising a brow at her. </p><p>Elena paused, before nodding her head and she looked a little dumbstruck as he sent another smirk her way. “Yeah… yeah you will.”</p><p>“Good.” Damon said, before he turned and continued on with his walk, leaving Elena to stare after him as he disappeared down the street. She bit down on her bottom lip, before she smiled and turned to walk back into the house. </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Matt hates me…” Elena told her best friend since her childhood, Bonnie Bennett. She glanced back at where Matt was, a small frown on her face.</p><p>Bonnie shook her head, “That doesn’t seem like hate. Seems more like he’s trying to keep a face.” She said with a shrug. “So tell me about this guy you met?” </p><p>“Well we didn’t really meet…” Elena tried to ignore the funny feeling that bubbled in the pit of her stomach at the mention of Damon. “He was just walking through the neighborhood when I stepped outside…. He was tall, very handsome with this… dark appearance about him.” She smiled and leaned against the locker. </p><p>Bonnie raised a brow, “Dark appearance? Well… okay, just be careful. Things may not happen much in Mystic Falls, but guys are still cree-” </p><p>“Elena, oh my god.” Caroline Forbes rushed over to her and gave her a tight hug. “Oh my god, how are you? It’s so good to see you.” She pulled back from the hug and smiled. She then looked at Bonnie, “How is she, is she good?” </p><p>Bonnie blinked and gave a grin. </p><p>“I’m right here, Caroline, and I’m fine.” Elena replied, briefly shaking her head. Caroline could be overbearing at times, like very overbearing. But she meant well, at least… Elena hoped she meant well. </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>“Two hot guys in the span of one week? Elena Gilbert, you’re on a roll.” Bonnie told her with a grin as she sat at the table with her friend. </p><p>“Well I’m not really in the mood to date right now, especially not anyone I just met, you know?” Elena said with a small shrug as she sipped her soda. </p><p>“You might not have a chance to get with Stefan Salvatore, Caroline literally figured out his whole life story in the span of… the day.” Bonnie said, and Elena rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. Bonnie glanced up, and she raised a brow, “Speaking of Stefan Salvatore….” </p><p>Elena turned her gaze, surprised to see the new guy walking in the grill. He looked around until his eyes landed on her and he smiled and waved, Elena slowly waved back. However, something in Stefan’s sight, made him pause and his gaze narrowed as his whole demeanor shifted into one of agitation and annoyance. </p><p>“I see you’ve met my brother.” </p><p>Elena nearly jumped when she heard him, and she and Bonnie quickly turned around to face Damon as he stood behind them at the table. </p><p>“Damon…” Elena breathed out in surprise. “I- Hi… what are you doing here? Wait- brother?” </p><p>Damon grinned, removing his jacket and placing it on an empty chair, before he paused. “You mind if I sit?” </p><p>Elena quickly opened her mouth to encourage him, but paused and looked at Bonnie, who was eyeing Damon curiously. “Bonnie?”</p><p>“Huh?” Bonnie asked, before she shook her head, “Oh… no go ahead.” She told Damon. </p><p>Damon grinned a bit cheekily, before sitting down next to Elena. “Yes, brother. Younger brother… Stefan.” He waved his brother over, who still hadn’t moved from the spot he was in and still looked rather irritated. </p><p>“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Elena commented. “Sorry, this is my friend Bonnie. Bonnie, this is Damon.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Bonnie said easily enough. </p><p>Damon nodded, “You too.” He shifted in the seat to get comfortable. “Stefan and I just moved back in town, we live with our uncle, at least until I decide to move out.” He smirked. </p><p>“You’re a Salvatore?” Elena asked, to which Damon nodded. “Wow… does your brother not want to sit with us?” </p><p>“He and I had a little…. Disagreement earlier today and well, he hasn’t gotten over it.” Damon quipped as he eyed Stefan. He raised a challenging brow, before chuckling quietly as Stefan finally walked over to the table. </p><p>“Elena, Bonnie, hey. Damon.”  Stefan moved to sit down in between Bonnie and Elena, while he continued to watch his brother. </p><p>“Hello, brother.” Damon replied, and Elena wondered if that’s how they always were. </p><p>“Hey guys!” </p><p>“Oh my god.” Bonnie muttered just as Caroline came sauntering over and quickly squeezed her chair in between Stefan and Elena to sit down. </p><p>“Hey Caroline.” Elena greeted her with a tense smile. “This is Damon and S-” </p><p>“I already know Stefan.” Caroline interrupted her and she smiled happily at Stefan. “We didn’t get to finish our conversation earlier, so you were born in Mystic Falls right?” </p><p>“Moved when I was still young, Damon probably remembers more about this place than I do.” Stefan explained as he finally looked away from his brother to look at the girls. </p><p>“Yeah this place hasn’t changed not one bit, if you ask me.” Damon said, and Elena turned to grin at him. </p><p>“What about your parents? You said you guys currently stay with your uncle.” Bonnie couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>“Our parents passed away some years ago.” Stefan said and Bonnie glanced over at Elena with concern. </p><p>Elena shifted in her seat with a frown, the death of her parents still fresh in her mind. “I’m so sorry.” She told both of them, and Damon gave her a small smile. </p><p>“So Stefan… Damon, if you guys are new, surely you don’t know about the party tomorrow.” Caroline smiled.</p><p>“It’s just a back to school thing that they do at the Falls.” Bonnie explained to them briefly. </p><p>Stefan quickly looked at Elena, “Are you going?” </p><p>“Of course she is.” Bonnie said with a smile. </p><p>Damon raised a brow and turned to Elena, “You like to party?” </p><p>“Just need sort of a distraction right now.” Elena replied to Damon then, giving both brothers a small smile. </p><p>“I can give you a distraction.” Damon responded easily, and Elena felt her cheeks heat up as Stefan clenched his jaw tight. “I’m serious, I can. And I’ll even be on my best behavior while doing it.” </p><p>Bonnie glanced between Elena and Stefan, then between Elena and Damon, before she cleared her throat. “You can go to the party too, you know?” She suggested to Damon. </p><p>Damon raised a brow, “Well I just graduated last year… I guess it shouldn’t be a problem.” He flashed Elena a grin, and she couldn’t help but giggle in return. Meanwhile, Stefan stewed in silence. </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>“Why did you invite both of them here?” Elena couldn’t help but ask the question that’s been on her mind since the previous night. She looked at Bonnie as she held her drink in her hand.</p><p>Bonnie lifted her shoulders up in a slight shrug and she smiled, “Well I mean… you did say you need a distraction. And…. Damon seems…. Odd to say the least. But you find him attractive, and he clearly finds you attractive. They both do. So why not?” </p><p>“Because they’re brothers.” Elena said with a small laugh. </p><p>“Nothing wrong with a little brotherly competition.” Bonnie remarked with a small grin in her direction. “Where are they anyway?” She looked around the bonfire. </p><p>Elena looked around, shaking her head. “I don’t know…” </p><p>Stefan walked with a purpose through the woods, looking around at the numerous party-goers and trying to pinpoint exactly where he could find Elena. </p><p>“Racing to get to little Elena before I do?” Damon was perched up against a tree, watching his brother with a grin on his face.</p><p>Stefan immediately tensed, before turning to walk over to where Damon was. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“At the party? Bonnie invited me.” Damon scoffed.</p><p>“Damon-” </p><p>Damon rolled his eyes, “Don’t start the dramatics. I heard you were in town and decided to drop in. Besides, you should be happy to see me. I even brought along a little peace offering.” He nodded his head towards the party. </p><p>Stefan turned his gaze, following Damon’s own eyes in the direction of a young light-skinned, African-American woman. A bright grin on her face as she danced, her curly hair bouncing around her face as she did. He squinted, before he looked surprised. “Kehlani?” </p><p>The girl turned immediately when she heard her name being spoken. The name lost along many of the party-goers, as the music was too loud. But obviously Kehlani was able to hear with some enhanced hearing. She grinned in his direction and he immediately walked towards her. “Stefan.” She said excitedly, throwing her arms around him as he pulled her in for a tight hug. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”  Stefan asked, pulling back to get a good look at her. </p><p>Kehlani looked at Damon and grinned, “He said he was coming home, obviously I had to tag along and make sure he didn’t get into trouble.” </p><p>“Me? Into trouble?” Damon remarked, smirking at them, and Kehlani shook her head fondly, while Stefan still looked annoyed.</p><p>“Besides, I see her.” Kehlani looked over to where Elena was standing and she scoffed, “I’ll be damned if I let you two fight over another one.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “Behave.” She said firmly, looking at both brothers as she spoke.</p><p>“Yes mom.” Damon said, and when Kehlani shot him a look, he chuckled. “I mean, yes sister.” </p><p>Kehlani rolled her eyes and walked off. </p><p>Stefan stared at Damon, “Just because she’s here doesn’t change anything.” </p><p>Damon scoffed, “Oh please.” He said as he walked with him. </p><p>“There you are.” Caroline appeared in front of them with a bright grin. She was in front of him, but her eyes were only on Stefan, Damon inwardly smirked. </p><p>“Here I am.” Stefan said with a slow nod of his head. </p><p>“Well come on, lets get you a drink.” Caroline suggested, going to take his hand. </p><p>“Well I-” </p><p>“Go on, bro.” Damon interrupted him, shooting him a smirk as  Caroline immediately took that as cue to drag him away. Damon watched them for a moment, before he turned, whistling quietly as he made his way to where Elena and her friend were. He stepped behind Elena, watching the way Bonnie’s eyes grew wide for a brief moment. “Hello.” He drew out. </p><p>Elena jumped as she whirled around, stumbling back and nearly falling until Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her upright. “Hi.” She breathed out. Bonnie stifled a giggle behind her. </p><p>“Elena, I’m going to go get another drink.” Bonnie announced to her friend, before walking off. </p><p>Elena gulped and she smiled as Damon released her hand. “I-I was looking for you.” </p><p>Damon raised a brow, “Looking for me?” He asked, surprised to say the least.<br/>
‘<br/>
“Well… you and your brother. Bonnie and I were sure you got lost.” Elena explained, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. “Where’s your brother anyway?” She asked as she looked around. </p><p>“Caroline saw us walking over and she snagged him. Leaving me with you.” Damon said with a grin as he looked down at her. “Is that okay?” </p><p>Elena paused, before quickly nodding. “Yeah, yeah of course it is. I’m just surprised you wanted to be here with all us highschoolers.” </p><p>Damon chuckled, “I go anywhere a party is. Regardless of the age.” He explained to Elena, before he grinned. “But obviously highschoolers and up.” He quipped. </p><p>“Hey, Stefan looks like he needs to be rescued from the blonde chick over there, so I’m gonna get him and take him home.” Kehlani walked over to Damon and Elena, and she stood next to Damon.</p><p>“He’s such a buzzkill.” Damon said and rolled his eyes, while Elena looked confused as she stared at Kehlani. “Oh, where are my manners? Elena this is my sister Kehlani, Kehlani this is Elena.” </p><p>“Not biological sister.” Kehlani said as she shook Elena’s hand. “We’ve all known each other since diapers, so it’s easier to tell people that. Regardless of the skin color, you know?” She asked with a smirk. </p><p>“But I will literally fight and kill for her as if she was my own flesh and blood.” Damon remarked with a grin and then scowled when Kehlani went to pinch his cheeks. “Knock it off.” He snapped, and Elena grinned. </p><p>“Aw I love you too. Elena, don’t be fooled by the bad boy facade, he’s such a teddy bear.” Kehlani said, grinning before she patted Damon’s back and walked off to find Stefan. </p><p>“She seems fun to be around.” Elena said with a smile. </p><p>Damon chuckled, “You have no idea. Kehlani’s the glue that holds Stefan and I together, she’s been around since the beginning.” He said a bit fondly. </p><p>“Who’s the oldest?” Elena asked. </p><p>“Out of the three of us?” Damon took Elena’s hand and began walking with her, and while Elena was confused, she couldn’t help but eagerly walk with him. “I am, Kehlani and Stefan are the same age, but Kehlani graduated early the same year I graduated, we’ve been traveling since while Steffy finishes school.” </p><p>“Wow… she must be really smart to graduate early.” Elena mused, noticing they were nearing the walk bridge. </p><p>Damon shrugged, “Don’t tell her I told you, but she’s the smartest chick I know.” He joked. </p><p>“You know, you and your brother are kind of the talk of the town right now.” Elena said as she held her cup with her free hand. </p><p>Damon chuckled, “Really? What are they saying?” </p><p>“Two mysterious new guys in town? Mystic Falls never has anything happen here, so new guys on the block is definitely something big.” Elena said.</p><p>Damon smirked, “You’ve got some mysterious things going for you too. You’re angry… and  you’re sad.” He pointed out.</p><p>Elena paused, looking confused for a moment. “What makes you say that?” </p><p>“The other night when we met…. I spotted you from down the street. Soon as you stepped outside of your house, you looked like you had just finished yelling and like you wanted to cry. And then I think you noticed me and that’s when you found me attractive.” Damon finished, smiling down at her.</p><p>Elena stared at him, before she let out a genuine laugh. “Who said I found you attractive?” She questioned as they stopped on the bridge. She leaned against one side while he leaned against the other. She was silent for a moment, before she shook her head. “It’ll ruin the party mood.” </p><p>“Who cares?” Damon asked then and he gave her a soft smile. </p><p>Elena bit down on her lip. “My parents died in a car crash last spring…. I was in the backseat when the car swerved off a bridge…. They died and I survived somehow and…. Yeah.” She explained as she looked down.</p><p>Damon stared at her in silence, wanting to say something but decided against that. He instead stepped forward, “I promise you, you won’t be sad forever.” He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at him with a soft smile. </p><p>Elena paused when she noticed something, and she tilted her head to the side with curiosity. “Are you okay?” She asked him. </p><p>Damon raised a brow, looking confused. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Your eyes look… different.” Elena wondered if he had took something when he arrived at the party. She wouldn’t be surprised. It was a party full of teenagers after all. </p><p>Damon took a small step back and he nodded his head. “Just a little tired is all. Old age is probably getting to me.” He joked with a quip. “I’d better get going, I can probably catch up with my brother and sister. I’ll see you around, Elena.” He said, before turning and walking off leaving Elena with not much of an explanation. He was just a little thirsty, and he needed to fix that. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>“You bit Vicki Donovan.” Stefan came storming into the hotel room, right at Damon when Kehlani opened the door for him. He advanced on his brother, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and slamming him up against the wall. </p><p>Kehlani rolled her eyes and sat down, deciding to watch how this all played out. </p><p>Damon grunted as he was slammed against the wall, before a chuckle left his lips. “So what, it was just a little bite.”</p><p>“Damon, what exactly are you doing here?” Stefan asked, tightening his grip on the jacket. </p><p>Damon rolled his eyes, “I already told you, I miss my little brother.” He said with a grin.</p><p>“You hate small towns, there’s nothing for you to do.” Stefan retorted quickly. </p><p>Damon grinned, “Clearly i’ve found some ways to keep myself busy.” </p><p>“You left that girl alive tonight, that’s very clumsy of you.” Stefan said with a scowl as he released Damon’s jacket. </p><p>“You left a girl alive?” Kehlani asked with a frown and she sat up. “Really, Damon?” </p><p>Damon grinned and he shrugged, “Figured it’d stir up a few complications. For Stefan, I mean.” </p><p>“Damon, there’s no reason for you to be here, now of all times.” Stefan said frustratedly. </p><p>“You sure that has nothing to do with Elena?” Damon asked with a raised brow. “All is fair in love and war, bro.” He grabbed the bourbon off the table and grabbed his glass, filling it up to the brim, before taking a large gulp from it. “When I seen her the other night, she really took my breath away. I mean, she’s a dead ringer for Katherine though, isn’t she Lani?” Kehlani rolled her eyes. “So is it working, Stefan? Being around her and in her little world? Does it make you feel alive? It sure has my blood flowing.” He quipped.</p><p>“She’s not Katherine.” Stefan said, his jaw clenching as he approached Damon. </p><p>“I mean let’s hope not. We all know how that ended.” Damon clicked his tongue and scowled. “Your eyes look funny, when’s the last time you had something other than a little old squirrel?” </p><p>Stefan scoffed and walked away. “I know what you’re doing, it’s not going to work.”</p><p>Damon scowled and he shoved him. “Oh come on, don’t you crave it a little?” </p><p>“Damon.” Kehlani said in a warning tone. </p><p>“Stop it.” Stefan growled. </p><p>“Let’s do it together.” Damon shoved him again. “I saw a couple of girls out there.” He shoved him again. “Or let’s just cut to the chase. Let’s just go straight for Elena.” Shove.</p><p>Stefan immediately pushed him away. “Stop it!” </p><p>“Boys!” Kehlani yelled as she stood up. </p><p>They ignored her and continued on. “Imagine what her blood tastes like!” Damon exclaimed. He grinned, “I can.” </p><p>Stefan breathed in heavily, his eyes shifting to a darker black color and black veins aligning up his face to his eyes. “I said stop!” He yelled, before he rushed at Damon, tackling him out the nearest window of the hotel and onto the second floor. </p><p>However, when Stefan hit the ground with a grunt, he slowly stood up and looked around for Damon.</p><p>“Gotta admit, I’m a little impressed. I give it a top six at most.” Damon leaned up against a car in the parking lot. “The fangs and the face, you know.” He made a faux growling noise, before smirking.</p><p>“It’s all fun and games huh, but wherever you go, people die.” Stefan said as he approached him. </p><p>“Kind of comes with the whole vampire thing.” Damon tilted his head to the side. </p><p>“Not here, I won’t allow it.” Stefan said. </p><p>Damon grinned, “I’ll take that as an invitation-” </p><p>“Stay away from Elena.” Stefan said firmly. </p><p>Damon walked towards him, “Or what?” He grabbed Stefan by his throat and his face shifted as he bared his fangs at him. He threw him into the nearest car, denting it and shattering the windows. Stefan stood up, rushing at Damon, however an agonizing headache immediately overpowered him and he let out a yell as he buckled down to his knees. Damon felt a similar feeling hit him and he grunted as he reached up to grab his head. </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough.” Kehlani snapped as she walked over to them, hands out in front of her, revealing that she was the source of the brother’s pain. “You two act like such babies. First Katherine and now this girl. You don’t even know her.” She hissed angrily. “Damon, I don’t know what your plan is here, but I swear to you, it better not cause me any grief.” She told him. “Stefan, you can’t get mad that Elena likes Damon, she’s a teenage girl and he’s the guy full of mysteries. He beat you to her, so what. You two can’t dictate who anyone likes.” She said. She dropped her hands and Stefan rolled over on his back in release. “I can’t believe you two are willing to go through this again.” She said with a shake of her head. </p><p>Damon stood, brushing off his clothes, before he scowled and sped off. Kehlani looked at Stefan, who rose from the ground and let out a sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night of the Comet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2- The Night of the Comet </p><p>“Elena, hey.”</p><p>Elena turned around and noticed Stefan Salvatore jogging to catch up to her. She smiled at him, “Stefan.” She said in a greeting. “Hey, I didn’t see you the other night at the party.” She mused. </p><p>“Oh uh… I spent some time with Caroline and then headed home with my sister.” Stefan explained as he walked with her, glancing around the hall for a moment or so. </p><p>“Kehlani, right. I met her when I was talking with your brother.” Elena said, tucking her books under her arm as she walked. </p><p>Stefan hesitated for a moment, before he sighed. “Listen… my brother has this thing he does where he… charms and woos girls for his own personal gain.” Elena raised a brow at him. “I just don’t want you to be one of those girls.” </p><p>Elena briefly narrowed her gaze, “Oh, Stefan I’m very much in control of my own self. I can handle anything your brother throws at me. Besides… we’re just friends.” She said. </p><p>“I know, I know that you can and I know that you are. I just…. I’ve seen it first hand, and I’d hate that for that to happen to you.” Stefan tried again, looking over at her. </p><p>“Stefan, I don’t know what you and your brother’s relationship is like…. But Damon seems like a great guy. And regardless of what you’ve seen him do in the past, that has nothing to do with me.” Elena said. “And quite frankly, what he and I do is not really any of your business. I appreciate it, Stefan, really I do. But I can handle myself.” She said, giving him a small smile, before she turned and walked off. </p><p>Stefan sighed, stopping in the hallway and cursing quietly as he tried to think of something else he could say or do. Elena was getting wrapped right under Damon’s thumb, and he didn’t want that for her. He paused when hearing what sounded like Caroline and Bonnie discussing something, and he grew interested when he heard himself being mentioned by Caroline. It was risky, and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. But the only way he could think of getting close to Elena now was…. Through one of her friends. And that was Caroline. He made his way towards the blonde.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Kehlani pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she walked down the street, purse slung over her shoulder. She looked around, spotting the trio of girls sitting at a table and she grinned. Damon and Stefan were going to kill each other, trying to get close with the Gilbert girl, and she quite frankly hated when they got like this. She was hoping to pull both of them away before it was too late. But right now, she needed to do some digging. </p><p>Plastering a smile on her face, the young woman walked over to the girls. “Hey Elena.” She said with a smile as she walked over to the table. </p><p>Elena looked surprised to see her, but a smile quickly formed on her face. “Kehlani, hey. Here sit down.” She said, motioning to an empty chair. “Guys, this is Kehlani, Stefan and Damon’s sister.” The confused looks on their faces made Elena chuckle quietly. “Kehlani this is Bonnie and Caroline.” </p><p>“Long childhood friend of Stefan and Damon, just call each other siblings.” Kehlani explained as she shook their hands. “Sorry to barge in, Mystic Falls is quite boring and Damon and Stefan are getting equally annoying.” She said and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“How have you not dated either of them?” Caroline blurted out. “You’re pretty as hell.” </p><p>“Caroline!” Elena and Bonnie exclaimed, looking equally embarrassed.</p><p>“What? It’s a legitimate question.” Caroline said in her defense. </p><p>Kehlani chuckled and shook her head, “It’s fine. When you’ve been around those two for as long as me, attractiveness wears off quickly.” She remarked dryly. “They’re idiots, to put it simply.” She explained. “But I mean, they’re my idiots.” She said with a grin. </p><p>Bonnie smiled, “Sorry about her, she has her eyes on Stefan.” </p><p>“Actually, Stefan and I have a date.” Caroline said, and Kehlani raised a brow. “He approached me after school today.” She said excitedly. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re finally getting your date.” Elena told Caroline, who simply giggled in return. </p><p>“So… one brother likes you and the other….” Kehlani turned to Elena, who shifted under her gaze. Kehlani chuckled, “I’m not here to intimidate anyone, Elena. It just gets boring being around the boys all the time. What were you guys talking about before I came over?” </p><p>The three girls looked between each other, before Bonnie shrugged. “Just telling them some stories that my grandmother has been telling me lately.” </p><p>“Really? Like what?” Kehlani asked curiously. </p><p>“Lately, the comet. She told me that the comet is a sign of impending doom.” Bonnie said. “Apparently the last time it past over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of dead. So much blood and carnage that it created a bed of paranormal activity.”</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes, “Yeah and then you pulled Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens.” </p><p>“You don’t believe in the supernatural, Caroline?” Kehlani asked. </p><p>Caroline raised a brow, “Seriously? Vampires, unicorns, witches, that’s all make believe.” </p><p>Kehanli grinned and shrugged. </p><p>“So what else happened with you and Damon last night?” </p><p>Elena’s cheeks flushed at Caroline’s question. “Nothing really, he came over and we hung out and…. Yeah.” </p><p>Kehlani grinned at Elena. “That’s it? Damon’s a pervert, he didn’t try anything at all?” </p><p>“Yeah, come on Elena.” Caroline said with a small laugh. </p><p>Elena smiled and shook her head. “No, he was actually really sweet. We sat outside for a bit and then we came in and hung out in the living room. That was it.” </p><p>“Jump his bones already.” Caroline said, and both Kehlani and Bonnie looked at Caroline. “It’s simple, boy likes girl, girl likes boy- sex.” </p><p>“Profound.” Elena told Caroline, and Caroline grinned. Elena was silent as she  thought about it, before she went to stand up. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Bonnie asked. </p><p>“Caroline’s right… it is that simple and easy. And if I wait too long, it’ll slip away.” Elena said with a shrug, she paused and looked at Kehlani. “You don’t care if I…”</p><p>Kehlani chuckled and shook her head, “Go right ahead.” She said and waved her off as Elena walked off. </p><p>Bonnie and Caroline turned to Kehlani. </p><p>“So you really haven’t thought about jumping their bones?” Caroline asked. </p><p>“I mean seriously, Stefan looks like a greek god.” Bonnie quipped and Kehlani let out a laugh.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Elena wasn’t sure why she was so nervous when approaching the Salvatore mansion. Maybe it was because Damon made her nervous, a good kind of nervous that often kept her on the tip of her toes, but still good nevertheless. Or maybe it was because she was worried about what Stefan had told her. But then again, Stefan was occupied with Caroline at the moment, and she was hoping his words had stewed from sort of brotherly rivalry or jealousy. </p><p>As she walked up to the door and pulled the bell, she went to knock on the door as well, surprised that it slid open as she did. She was expecting to see someone on the other end, and Elena slowly stepped inside, looking around with a curious look of awe on her face. “Hello?” She called out. </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>Elena jumped and whirled around as she came face to face with Damon, her cheeks flushed and she stumbled back. “Oh god, you have to stop doing that.” </p><p>Damon smirked slightly, “Wasn’t expecting to see you.” </p><p>“Yeah I…. I’m sorry for just barging in like that… the door it was-” Elena paused when she noticed the door was now shut, before she shook her head and looked back at him. “The door was open.” She smiled a bit. “Uh… I seen Kehlani, she told me you were here so… I just decided to stop by, is that okay?” </p><p>Damon grinned as he looked down at her, “Of course it is.” He said as he placed a hand on her back and led her into the living room. </p><p>“Wow…” Elena breathed out as she looked around, “This place is huge.” She mused quietly. </p><p>“If you ask me, it’s still not enough space.” Damon quipped. “You want something to drink? Non alcoholic, of course.” He chuckled. </p><p>“I’ll take a water?” Elena asked and she watched as he nodded and walked off. Elena walked further into the living room as she looked around. </p><p>“Elena, hey.” Stefan entered the room and he smiled politely at her. </p><p>“Oh, hey.” Elena smiled at him. “I heard you and Caroline have a date soon.” </p><p>“Yeah… she seems nice.” Stefan gave another smile, although it seemed a little forced. </p><p>Elena paused and she stared at him for a moment, “Stefan, you aren’t dating Caroline to…. Get to…” She trailed off, not wanting to say the words because she would hate if that was the case in the situation. </p><p>Stefan raised a brow and he shook his head, “Nah… just figured I’d try to get to know her.” He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I haven’t went on a date in a long time… Damon and I haven’t had much luck in that department.” </p><p>Elena briefly looked confused, “Damon hasn’t?” A guy like Damon, and Stefan, for that matter should have girls flocking to them. </p><p>He shook his head again, “Damon’s last relationship destroyed him pretty bad. Yeah Katherine… she was quite the tornado.” Stefan mused and Elena  briefly frowned. “I’m surprised he hasn’t mentioned her, or really i’m surprised he’s giving you so much attention. He was at Katherine’s beck and call.” </p><p>Elena shifted on her feet a bit anxiously as she stood there, wanting to stop him but also wanting to hear more. “I’m sure we’ll talk about it.” She murmured. </p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t want to make you feel like you’re a rebound… it was so recent.” Stefan quipped and shrugged. </p><p>“I got you a water.” Damon looked a little more than tense as he walked back into the living room and stared at Stefan for a moment as he approached Elena.” It was in the fridge, so it’s nice and cold.” He smirked as he offered it to her. </p><p>“Thanks…” Elena took the bottle. She stood there for a moment longer in silence, before she sucked in a breath. “I think I’m going to go.” She told Damon, giving him a small smile. “I want to get home before my Aunt Jenna does.” </p><p>Damon frowned, “Elena-” </p><p>“I’ll see you later.” Elena said, giving him an awkward smile as she walked to the door. “See you in school, Stefan.” She said, before she walked out, closing the door behind her and looking entirely put-off as she walked down the pathway.</p><p>Inside the mansion, Damon stared at Stefan with a contemplative look on his face. He then smirked and straightened up, “Game on, brother.” </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>“So he didn’t call you after?” Bonnie asked with a frown as she walked with Elena, the two of them passing out flyers to the students that were in the courtyard. </p><p>“He didn’t text either, but then I realized I didn’t give him my number, and he never gave me his either.” Elena said with a frown, “I like him… but the stuff I hear from Stefan, and just the vibes I get alone from Damon….” </p><p>“Well maybe you need to step back and just think about it a little more?” Bonnie suggested. “Do you see yourself more with Stefan or Damon?” </p><p>“I can’t answer that, Stefan’s the typical guy everyone would want and every parent would love.” Elena said and she let out a sigh. “But Damon… he’s… I like the way he makes me feel, regardless of the vibes I get from him.” She mumbled. “I just might not be ready. I need to focus on myself and school, and Jenna with Jeremy. But at least I put myself out there.” </p><p>“Is that what you’re going to call it?” Bonnie asked as she turned to look at her. “Because all I’m hearing right now? Is reasons why you can’t.” </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Elena spotted him that night that everyone was out. He was standing there, looking entirely out of place amongst the chatter boxes that were her fellow peers. She hesitated as she stood there, but eventually her feet moved towards him as he watched her. </p><p>“Hi there.” Damon murmured as he looked down at her. </p><p>Elena’s nerves seemed to leave her as she smiled up at him, “Hi.” She breathed out. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I knew I would find you here.” Damon said with a small grin. He held a candle in his hand and he shoved his free hand in his pocket. “You left yesterday so abruptly, so I figured I’d come to you.”</p><p>Elena gave another smile as she turned away from him and looked up at the sky, the comet seemed like it was floating with how slow it looked to be moving. She could feel Damon come up to stand behind her and she leaned into his touch when she felt his hand on her side. </p><p>“That comet’s been traveling alone like that for thousands of years.” Damon mused.</p><p>“Bonnie says it’s a harbinger of evil.” Elena said with a small laugh.</p><p>Damon raised a brow, “Really? Kehlani says the same thing.” He said and he chuckled quietly. “Personally I think it’s just a ball of gas, floating up there every 145 years.” He quipped. He was silent for a moment, before he sighed. “I’m sorry about yesterday… Stefan told me he told you about Katherine.” </p><p>Elena frowned as she turned to him. “You don’t have to tell me about her… I don’t need to know about every person you’ve dated. I just…. I get it, you have a complicated family, and a complicated ex… I get that, I relate to it very well. Maybe…” She trailed off and she sighed as she looked at him. “I’ll see you later.” She said with a small smile as she walked past him.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Damon walked silently behind her, his every move silent as a mouse and in sync with the nature around him. He watched as the blonde girl walked with a purpose and full of determination. She was pretty, and he hated to involve someone that looked like Elena’s friend in this madness, but he would do what needed to be done. </p><p>If Stefan wanted to play this the hard way, that’s what they would do. He had already gotten to Vicki Donovan, it was easy making her trip out. Everyone blamed it on the drugs. But he needed more of a leverage.  Kehlani was pissed about the whole Vicki situation, but he’d deal with her later. No doubt she would be pissed about this too. </p><p>Damon was out of her sight as she turned around, likely feeling as if someone was following her. And when she turned back to continue walking, he was in front of her. </p><p>Caroline gasped, “Oh my god.” She shrieked in surprise. “You scared the crap out of me.”</p><p>Damon smirked at her, before his eyes turned black and his fangs shifted, he snarled as he advanced on her, latching his fangs into her neck and biting down hard. She screamed out and struggled in his grasp. But it was no use, Damon had a hold on her. When he pulled back, she was still shaking and crying, but he forced her to look at him. “Look at me, right at me.” Caroline cried and she shook her head as he grabbed her face and turned her to him. “That’s it.” He grinned. “You’re going to forget we had this encounter. When someone asks what happened to you, you will say that an animal attacked you. It was too dark, you don’t know kind of animal it was. You won’t go to the hospital, you will cover it up as best as you can. Now go home, clean yourself up.” </p><p>Caroline was still shaking as she turned and automatically walked away from him. Damon stood, watching her with a grin on his face. Like he told Stefan, game on. And he would win.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>